


i skip classes and my heart skips beats (for you)

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Dan Howell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: phil lester is in student council, he's a straight a student and quite the overachiever. not only that but he is loved by basically everyone in the school and is attractive as all hell.dan howell skips classes all the time and does the bare minimum to pass classes. he just draws and talks to basically no one and yet somehow, him and phil find themselves in a friendship which turns into something far bigger.





	1. unexpected

_**unexpected** (adj.) not expected or regarded as likely to happen._

* * *

 

Dan was walking down the hall, busy planning to skip class when he collided shoulders with someone.

"Shit, sorry!" He blurted as he looked at the scattered papers and other supplies on the floor. He crouched down to help pick them up. He looked up as he handed them to whoever he had bumped into. He paused when he realized who it was. Phil Lester, literally one of the most popular, smart, and attractive guys in the school and Dan was talking to him. 

"It's okay." Phil smiled at Dan, nodding as he grabbed his things from him. "Just pay more attention to where you're going."

Now, coming from anyone else that last comment would has sounded rude and condescending but coming from Phil, it seemed like a very important piece of advice.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Dan stood, hand on the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I should go, wouldn't want to be late for class. You should probably go too, so you aren't either." Phil said but Dan just laughed like he had told a joke.

"Ah, sorry that really wasn't funny. I just, never mind. I should go, like you said." Dan smiled sheepishly before walking off as quick as possible.

 _Dan, you are truly a dumbass._ He thought but he couldn't help but turn around and watch which class Phil headed to. He watched the raven haired boy walk into an classroom. English. Dan sighed but followed the crowd of teens inside, slipping into the seat next to Phil.

Phil turned to him, a look of confusion on his face.

"You aren't in this class." He lifted an eyebrow and Dan grinned. Dan pressed a finger to his own lips and shushed.

"That's a secret." Dan said and Phil shook his head, sighing.

"You're skipping class? That's not very professional." Phil crossed his arms. Dan chuckled at this, he was anything but professional and really didn't intend on starting now.

"Phil, not everyone is an overachieving student like you." Dan leaned his head into his hand, watching Phil. Phil just turned away from Dan. "What? Are you not into bad boys?" He asked, Phil looked back over at him and scowled.

"No, I just don't like annoying ones." Phil deadpanned and Dan looked at him in surprise.

"Wow, okay." He just nodded, looking down at the sketchpad and pencil that he had. 

 _So much for trying to get his attention and flirt with him._ He frowns.

* * *

 

About twenty minutes into class, Dan scooted closer to Phil. They were supposed to be working on the sheet handed out to them, which the teacher just rolled his eyes when he saw that Dan was in his class instead of the one he was supposed to be in.

"Hey, could you help me?" Dan pleaded, brushing his curls from his face. Phil sighed and turned to him.

"What do you need help with?" Phil looked uninterested as he asked, tapping his pencil.

"I can't figure out if this is an iambic pentameter or an iambic tetrameter." Dan said, pointing to the sonnet he was stuck on.

"Easy, it's an iambic pentameter because it has ten syllables to a line or 5 iambic feet." Phil explained to him. "Make sense?"

"Yeah, actually." Dan nodded, grinning happily. "Do you like Shakespeare a lot?" He tilted his head, hoping Phil would continue the conversation.

"I do, yeah. I like Edgar Allen Poe too." Phil answered.

"Poetry has always been something that I've liked. Sometimes I read it to inspire me so I can get out of art block." Dan said. "Art class is the only class I never skip. I like it far too much."

"Really? That makes sense, you always seem to be carrying around a sketchpad and doodling in it." Phil laughed.

"I'm just more interested in drawing all the time than doing schoolwork." He shrugged. Dan looked down at the sketchpad. "Well, I'll be heading out. I'm gonna find a quiet place in the school to draw." Dan watched as the teacher walked out of the room before walking out as well.

 _What a weird boy._ Phil thought to himself whilst lifting an eyebrow. 

* * *

 

Dan grinned as he walked down the hall. He couldn't help but think about Phil, excitement flooding through him. You'd think someone that was so smart and popular would want nothing to do with someone who skipped class and never spoke to anyone if he didn't have to and yet here Dan was. Maybe things were going to go well for once.


	2. tranquil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally another chapter of this fic !!!

_**tranquil** (adj.) free from disturbance; calm_

* * *

Dan made his way toward the library, knowing that it would be quiet as usual. It was always perfect and peaceful there. While students weren't exactly allowed to be in there without some sort of pass, him and the librarian had become friends so she always let it slide.

He walked to the very back of the library to where the couches and beanbags were hidden behind a large shelf. This is where he always ran off to when he either didn't feel like attending class or just needed alone time.

It was calming here and that's why Dan liked it. There was no forced conversation or learning....

 _Yet unfortunately there is no Phil either._ The thought suddenly popped into his head. He shook his head and wondered why that had been one of his first thoughts. After all, he hardly even knew the guy. It's not like they were really even friends. They were hardly even that.

Dan pushed the thoughts away as he settled into a comfortable position on his favorite couch. He opened the sketchbook, flipping to a blank page. He tapped his pencil on the paper as he thought of what to draw.

He found himself doodling boys. Boys kissing, hugging, holding hands. Boys reading books, drinking coffee and even sleeping. Dan sighed and slumped down.

 _I am too gay._ He thought to himself as he put down his sketchbook. A good hour and a half had passed, meaning it was lunch time now. Dan didn't really want to go to the lunchroom because that most definitely meant human interaction.

He rolled off the couch and began walking out of the library, sketchbook tucked under his arm. He said goodbye to the librarian, promising that he'd be back later.

* * *

 

After grabbing lunch, he was quick to go outside. It was quiet outside, no loud yelling like in the cafeteria. Only a few people sat at the tables outside but there was hardly anyone outside.

Dan sat at a table that wasn't occupied by anyone else and began eating his food in comfortable silence. His eyes shifted upwards when the sound of a tray hitting the table startled him. He expects to see some other loner like him but instead it's Phil. His heart pounds in both excitement and fear. Dan is quick to regain his composure, smirking softly.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Dan teased, taking a bite of his food. Phil just rolled his eyes.

"I can, I just saw you sitting alone so I thought-" Dan cut off Phil quickly.

"So you thought you'd be the good kid you are and sit with the loner cause you pity him." Dan's voice is cold as he stared at Phil.

"N-no. I uh...." Phil scoffed suddenly, standing up and walking back inside. Once he is gone, Dan groaned and put his head in his hands.

 _Nice going Dan, you are such an idiot. You have a chance to talk to literally the most attractive guy ever and you screw it up._ Dan threw out his lunch and rushed back to the library. As he passed Phil's table, people look at him but he ignored them.

Phil and Dan make eye contact and it looked as if Phil is about to say something but he stops himself. Dan just continued on to the library, mood sullen and soiled.

* * *

 

Once inside the library, he questioned the librarian for a book suggestion. She knew exactly what books Dan liked to read and a lot of times, she made sure that some of the new additions were to Dan's liking. She pulled out a book from under her desk and handed it too him.

"This one is a new one, another love story." She smiled as she watched Dan scan the cover and read the back. He grinned happily when he realized it was about two boys.

"Thanks, Naomi." He nodded.

"Anytime, Daniel." She assured him, watching him dash off to the little corner that he always hung out in.

* * *

 

Dan settled back into the couch and opened the book. It wasn't long before he was deeply engrossed in it, transported into the dream world. He spent the rest of the school day like this, curled up on the couch with his nose in a book.


	3. apology

_**apology** _ _****(n.) a regretful acknowledgement of an offense or failure_

* * *

Dan sighed as the bell rang and he gathered up his things. At least he could go home and spend the day by himself without having to attempt to avoid people.

He checked out the book from the library and stopped to converse with Naomi.

"Don't finish that book to quick." Naomi teased and Dan chuckled.

"I'll try not to." He waved goodbye before leaving and heading off to his locker.

* * *

As he shoved things into his book bag, a hand on his shoulder suddenly startled him. He whirled around, realizing it was Phil. He stumbled back, taken aback by how close their faces had been.

"W-what do you want?" He stuttered out, failing to sound as confident and composed as usual.

"I just wanted to apologize...," Phil rubbed the back of his neck, "for earlier. I didn't mean for you to be offended, I should have known better because you seem to like to be alone. I figured though because you talked to me..." Phil trailed off, unsure of what he should say. Dan listened intently, gaze drifting over Phil's shoulder when he noticed people walking by and staring.

"Look, if your douche friends put you up to it, just tell me." Dan sighed, crossing his arms. He was standing taller now, no longer leaning against the locker.

"Okay, they did a little. But...I actually wanted to talk to you," Phil shrugged, "They wanted me to embarrass you." Dan rolled his eyes.

"Well you just pissed me off," Dan swallowed and let out another sigh, "but you seem too nice to be like them so I accept your apology or whatever." He mumbled the last part and doesn't meet Phil's gaze.

"Really?" Phil snorted in surprise.

"Yeah, really. Leave before your everyone thinks that we are friends. Wouldn't want to ruin your reputation, would you now pretty boy?" Dan winked at the end and Phil blushed.

"Shut up!" Phil snapped, not really meaning it. Dan just laughed, putting a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter.

* * *

Dan grumbled as he walked home. He couldn't get Phil out of his mind and it was really beginning to bother him. 

 _Daniel, don't get hung up over guys that you know will never like you. He's so popular and beautiful and you are just...meh._ Dan scolded himself in his mind.  _He probably likes girls anyways._ Dan groaned at that.

He stopped for a second and turned to his side, looking to see an abandoned playground. He tilted his head and considered hanging out there.

Before he knew it, he was sitting on a swing. He swung back and forth gently, immersed in his own thoughts. Most of them were about Phil, which each time he caught himself and tried to think about something else but that didn't work too well.

His stiffened up suddenly at the sight of Phil. He was walking all by himself, probably heading home from some after school activity. Dan bit him lip, hoping that Phil would look over and see him.

He glanced over and the two made eye contact. Dan waved and winked at him. Phil just rolled his eyes before waving back and continuing to walk. After a few moments, he stopped and looked back over at Dan. Dan tilted his head at this, wondering what Phil was going to do.

"You know that whole winking and calling me pet names act isn't going to work on me right?" Phil called over to him, amusement evident in his tone.

"Looks like I'll just have to step up my game." Dan called right back without hesitation, smiling softly. Phil shook his head, laughing for a moment before adjusting his backpack and continuing on his way.

Dan sighed once Phil was out of sight, putting his head in his hands as he blushed a deep red.

 _This is the worst._ Dan thought, smiling despite it. Why did Phil have to be so beautiful? Dan let out a groan of frustration, leaning around one side of the swing. Phil Lester was definitely going to be the death of him. 

 

 


	4. embarrass

**_embarrass_ ** __ _(v.) to feel awkward, self-conscious, or ashamed_

* * *

Dan found himself spending time in the library and spending far more time in Phil's classes. For a while, Phil didn't exactly appreciate it. Most of the time he scolded Dan for skipping classes but honestly that was okay cause Phil was hot as hell when he was lecturing him. Sometimes he'd tell Phil something that he did that broke school rules, even if it wasn't exactly true, just in the hopes that Phil would lecture him.

Dan leaned on his hand, head tilted with a smirk on his face while Phil lectured him this time. The classroom was far to loud for anyone else to hear what Phil was saying.

"You didn't finish your paper for that class, even though you had two," Phil held up two fingers," TWO weeks to finish it?" He crossed his arms while standing in front of Dan's desk. Dan just nodded in response.

"Jesus christ. Dan, papers are important. They are such a large part of your grade and you just don't care." He pinched his nose in frustration. Dan stifled a laugh at this but it still managed to slip past his lips. Phil looked down at him, lifting any eyebrow.

"You don't even care. You are _laughing_? Unbelievable." He shook his head. "Your grades must be horrendous. Are you even passing?"

"I have C's in basically every class, I'm passing." Dan hummed, reading his book now. He was still glancing at Phil to see his reactions but otherwise he wasn't very engrossed in the lecture.

"You aren't even paying attention now?" Phil growled and Dan shivered.  _Now THAT was hot. I need to find a way to get him to do that more._ Dan thought as he looked up at Phil innocently. He pushed his bottom lip in a pout.

"Sorry." He then cracked a smile. "Sorry because I actually finished the paper, I just like it when you lecture me."

Phil blushed at this but looked at him in confusion, which then turned to an expression of annoyance. He let out another growl and Dan shivered again.

"Seriously?" He scoffed but then suddenly his eyes widened as he looked down. Dan tilted his head and he followed his gaze. Dan's face flushed a deep red when he realized what Phil was looking at.

Phil leaned closer before speaking.

"Dan, do you have a boner?" His voice was a hushed whisper and Dan bit his lip but nodded. Phil stood straight up, looking confused but then suddenly he turned to Dan with the straightest face Dan had seen him pull in the last few minutes. He leaned in again, his voice once again a whisper.

"Do you have a boner because of me? Is that why you like me to lecture you?" He practically hissed and Dan could only muster a sheepish smile. He pulled his jumper over his crotch and gathered his things, leaving the classroom without another word.

He left Phil standing there in disbelief, questioning if what had just happened was actually real or not.

* * *

Dan was hidden away in the library, curled up on the couch in embarrassment. _What a way to show someone that you are attracted to them._  Dan felt a hot tear slip down his cheek. He didn't ever want to speak to feel again. He didn't plan on it. It wouldn't be hard to avoid someone when you knew what their schedule was. It also it wouldn't be hard if he just stayed in the library all day.

He rolled onto his back, sighing at the thought of talking to Phil again. Especially about the situation that had happened. He definitely didn't plan on speaking about it with him.

* * *

Dan shoved a few things into his bag before closing his locker. He wanted to be out of the school as quickly as possible. The faster he got out, the less likely he was to see Phil.

"Dan!" At the sound of the very familiar voice, Dan sped up and pretended he didn't hear it.

"Dan! I know you can hear me!" Phil yelled and Dan broke into a sprint. He ran as fast as he could off the campus and towards the playground he had found not long ago.

When he reached it, he climbed into the plastic tunnel and prayed that Phil didn't follow him.

After a few moments, he heard the crunching of wood chips under shoes. He sat there in absolute silence, hugging his knees close to his body. Phil called his names a few times before letting out a sigh and muttering that he must not be there. Not long after that he left and Dan peeked out of the tunnel, watching Phil walk down the sidewalk and disappear out of sight.

He felt a pang of regret, somewhat wishing he would have answered Phil but at the same time he was far too embarrassed. He really didn't want to speak to Phil ever again. Phil would just forget him anyways and go back to his far more popular and far more interesting friends.

 _His ACTUAL friends._  Dan thought.

* * *

He didn't leave the plastic tunnel for a good two hours, just sitting there in silence and contemplating if he should even go to school tomorrow. Dan sighed and crawled out, tugging his backpack along with him. He managed to scrape his leg. It wasn't too bad but just bad enough for it to bleed.

Dan sighed as he wiped the blood away and looked at the crimson substance on his fingers. It wasn't until then that he noticed the other scratches that he must have gotten when he was climbing into the tunnel so hastily. He wiped the blood on his jeans and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

He walked home, thoughts jumbled all over the place.

Once he reached home, he cleaned up his scratches and covered them with pastel color band-aids.

* * *

Dan curled up in his bed, debating yet again whether it'd be worth it to go to school or not. After all, it wouldn't be all that hard to avoid Phil and he most definitely planned on doing so. He just hoped that Phil wouldn't tell anyone else because that most definitely wouldn't help his reputation.

He groaned before rolling over and closing his eyes, praying that sleep would pull him into it's warm embrace.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. confront

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being so lazy and never updating, i'm really bad at staying inspired and all that shit
> 
> i promise i'll try to update more often lol <3

_**confront** (v.) face up to and deal with a problem or difficult situation_

* * *

 

Yet again Dan was completely avoiding Phil. It was quite a vicious cycle at this point. Dan definitely couldn't face Phil after yesterday. He sighed softly and went down a hallway opposite to wear Phil usually was during this time.

He looked down at the ground, shuffling past people silently and heading towards the doors that would lead him towards the back of the school.

Dan didn't stop for anyone or look up at all, he ignored teachers and just kept going on his way. He stopped, looking about to make sure Phil was no where in sight. When he didn't find the raven haired boy, he found himself in a dark corner. He watched the other students filter into their respective classrooms. Once there was no students left in the halls, he slipped out the back doors and grabbed a somewhat large rock that he'd left there. He used it to prop open one of the large doors and then walked out into the quite sad looking yard. It was pretty deserted and just what you'd expect from a school as trashy as his.

He sat on the ground, leaning against the worn brick of the school building. He stared out at the view of his town. He could see a small neighborhood, it was quiet. No one moved about except for a few people outside, some cars driving about and dogs in their yards.

Dan let out a careful sigh and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall.  _I should have never tried to befriend Phil Lester._

"Fucking hell, I'm such a dumbass." Dan said angrily to himself as he buried his head into his hands.

"Yeah, you kinda are." Said a sudden voice, causing Dan to jump up and let out a terrified squawk. He tripped over his own feet and fell on the concrete, looking up to see Phil standing near the back entrance of the school. He lifted an eyebrow at Dan in surprise.

"For a self proclaimed bad boy, you do get scared easy." He crossed his arms and looked down at Dan, who in response furrowed his eyebrow and scoffed.

"I thought I was alone, sorry for being terrified as shit when I heard someone suddenly speak to me." He huffed and stood, brushing his hands against his jeans. He looked back up at Phil before tilting his head ever so slightly. "So what brings you out here?" He inquired, hoping it was a simple mistake and Phil hadn't actually been looking for him.

"I was looking for you." Phil stated and Dan frowned.  _Of course he was._ He thought, cursing Phil mentally.

"How'd you know I was out here?" Dan's gaze was hard, he didn't want Phil to know how truly embarrassed he was.

"A little birdie told me." He simply replied and Dan bit his lip.

"Hm," Dan glanced away nervously, looking at the neighborhood not far off, "So, what do you want with me?" He suddenly blurted after a moment of silence that seemed to drag on forever.

"I wanted to talk about what happened yesterday." Phil prompted and Dan let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Let's just not talk about that, okay? There's no reason to, it's not a big deal." Dan countered, wishing a hole would appear in the ground and swallow him up suddenly.

"Dan, c'mon. This is a big deal. You..." Phil trailed off and looked at the dead grass that filled the gloomy courtyard.

"I got a boner, yeah." Dan just shook his head softly. "It's a normal thing for teenage boys, Phil."

"Well I know that, it's just-" Phil began but Dan ultimately cut him off.

"It's just that I got a boner because of you, huh? Guess what, not everyone is straight." He looked back at Phil, his gaze intense. Dan scoffed, practically baring his teeth at Phil. "Wouldn't want to be friends with a fag?" Dan spat and Phil's eyes widened.

"I never said that, Dan. You know that's not what I mean." Phil told him and Dan shrugged and looked away again. He turned sharply on his head and took a few steps away from Phil and towards the chain link fence that surrounded most of the school's property.

"Alright, then tell me what you mean. Tell me why you came out here to confront me about what happened yesterday." Dan said, not looking back at Phil. He didn't want Phil to see the tears beginning to pool at the brim of his eyes, threatening to fall at any moment.

"Dan...I..." Phil didn't know what to say. He'd recited in his mind over and over what he was going to say but now that he was here with Dan, he'd went completely blank. Dan quickly wiped away the tears and blinked rapidly before turning back around. He just glared at Phil, clicking his tongue before turning back around and hopping the fence in a swift motion.

Phil just watched him go, tears stinging at his own eyes.

* * *

Dan gritted his teeth as he walked faster and faster away from the school. His speed walking soon turned to sprinting. His legs protested but he just continued to go, no matter how much it hurt and how much he was out of shape.

It wasn't long before he found himself once again at that abandoned playground, his breath ragged and labored. He felt as if his lungs were burning as he plopped down on one of the swings.

The rusty metal creaked in protest against Dan's weight as he settled, tilting his head up and looking up at the sky that reflected his mood all too well. Gray clouds hung in there air, no blue sky in sight. Dan suddenly let out a soft sob, looking back down at the ground. He placed his elbows on his thighs as he put his head in his hands. He let the tears fall from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks and into his hands. Rain started to fall softly at first before it began to drench Dan.

In anger, he stood and punched a piece of the playground equipment. He hissed in pain, quickly recoiling and clutching his injured hand.

"Daniel Howell, you really are a dumbass." 

Dan turned his head so fast he swore he almost got whiplash. He clenched his fists when he saw Phil, looking disheveled as he stood on the sidewalk only a few feet from Dan. His raven color hair was soaked and water mingled with sweat as it trailed down his face. Phil walked over to Dan, almost cautiously. He reached out softly, motioning to Dan's injured hand.

Reluctantly, Dan placed his hand in Phil's. He tensed at the boy's touch before relaxing. He watched Phil with cautious eyes, almost like a skittish stray dog. His gaze lifted and he searched Phil's face, which was practically expressionless.

Phil suddenly tutted softly.

"Let me bandage your hand up since this is..sorta my fault." Phil met Dan's eyes for a split second before looking back down at his hand, pretending to be preoccupied with examining it. Dan wished he hadn't said yes but a moment of weakness fell over him and he'd just blurted it own.

* * *

 

Phil's house was quiet and almost eerie in a way. Dan slipped off his converse and followed Phil upstairs. 

The two boys stepped into a somewhat small bathroom. Dan sat on the large counter top, beside the sink as he watched Phil gather some supplies in silence.

After a moment, Phil carefully took Dan's hand in his and cleaned the cut and bruised knuckles. Dan sucked in a sharp breath, shutting his eyes tightly for a moment. Phil mumbled a sorry before continuing.

Dan sat in silence as he watched Phil rub ointment gently over his injuries before wrapping it with a white bandage. He wrapped it carefully and precisely, focusing intently on what he was doing.

Once he finished, he continued to hold Dan's hand in his. He looked up and met Dan's eyes. Dan just sat there, watching his questioningly.

Before Dan knew it, Phil was cupping Dan's face and pressing his soft pink lips against his. Gently, he pushed Dan's legs apart so he could stand between his thighs and kiss him easier. Dan complied, resting a hand hesitantly on Phil's hip. He'd hardly processed what had happened before Phil pulled away, his breath cascading over Dan's skin.

"Dan, I wa-" Phil once again started to speak but Dan cut him off with a kiss.

"Don't talk, please. I know." Dan mumbled against Phil's mouth, kissing him against softly before pulling away.

 


	6. conflicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo enjoy this update finally, school has been a bitch so i haven't had inspiration at all or time to write tbh
> 
> anyways this is the last chapter so <33333333

**_conflicted_ ** _(v.) having or showing confused and mutually inconsistent feelings_

* * *

 

Things went smoothly for Dan and Phil the next for days. Actually not really, that was a complete lie. Phil thought things were going smoothly. At least they seemed like they were but Dan. Well, Dan was seemingly in battle with himself and his own feelings.

He liked Phil, yes. There was no way he didn't. But...but what would others think? And wouldn't it ruin Phil's perfect reputation? And what if Phil really didn't like him back?

Thanks to all these thoughts and sudden emotions, Dan was panicking and rather badly.

His hugged his knees to his chest, breathing heavily as the thoughts came but wouldn't go. He was spiraling and these thoughts were frankly making it all the more worse.

Within a moment, his thoughts were quick to go to his ex boyfriend. Oliver.

Oliver, he was bad. Dan knew that. But Dan couldn't help but believe all the nasty things he'd once said to him.

_'Did you really thing I liked you? Were you that stupid? You were just a easy fuck. Nothing but a worthless piece of shit.'_

Dan sobbed harder as the words replayed in his head. He felt like his throat was being torn at, chest being stabbed from the inside. His lungs were punctured and he couldn't breath. Everything was too much. This was too much. Phil...

Phil was too much.

Dan decided it was best to avoid Phil once again. He wouldn't have to deal with the heart break or the nasty words and feelings if he simply didn't talk to Phil. Though in the back of his mind, Dan knew that wasn't true at all.

* * *

 

Dan spent the next few days, staying out of Phil's sight and not speaking to him at all. 

Though things didn't turn out quite as planned. It's hard to hide from someone when they go to your school and know all your hiding spots...

Most of the time, Dan nearly avoided Phil but... Not this time.

"Dan! Daniel fucking Howell!" Hissed Phil from behind Dan, who was currently about to hop over the school fence. Dan swung around, eyes widening is surprise and horror.

"I..." Dan didn't know what to say. He was completely and utterly speechless. But Phil? Oh, Phil knew just what to say. He'd planned it and this time he was going to say it and not hesitate one fucking bit.

"No! You don't get to talk." Phil snapped. Dan had never seen him like this and frankly...he didn't know whether to be terrified or in awe. "You have been ignoring me for almost a week since we kissed. Was it just a mistake to you? Some little fling? Do I really mean that little to you, Daniel?"

Phil turned away, trying to hide his tears away from Dan. Dan stepped closer, hesitantly but didn't say anything.

"Fuck you, Daniel Howell. Fuck you and the way you sweet talked me and made me fucking fall for you!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and Dan stopped. Well, it felt more as if time had stopped. He had to be imagining this, didn't he? This couldn't possibly be real. This was all a dream and he was just about to wake up, was he not?

Phil turned to look at Dan once again, tears running down his cheeks. Phil hiccuped and took a deep breath, aggressively rubbing away the tears.

"I...I was scared." Dan looked at his feet. "I...I thought maybe...maybe you didn't like me...and what-what if I ruined your reputation?"

Phil laughed, like he'd snapped suddenly. Dan bit his lip and eyed Phil cautiously.

"Dan, you dumbass. I'm scared too, trust me. But I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't like you." Phil moved closer to him. "And who the fuck cares about my reputation?"

And with that, Phil took Dan's face in his hands and pressed his lips to his. The kiss was heated and filled with passion, teeth clacking with need. 


End file.
